1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for minimizing power consumption in a computer server environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer server environments are common in today's society and found in a variety of settings. Server environments often include a number of individual processing or storage components. A number of processing or storage components may be integrated into a single server. Multiple servers may be coupled together and housed in a single chassis. In one example, these servers are configured in a “blade” form factor as “blade servers.” Each server in a multiple server configuration has associated power requirements. The power requirements may change as processing speed or additional storage devices of the server are brought on-line or adjusted in some manner.
Unnecessary power consumption is common in many computer storage/server systems. This problem is common across the industry, being extremely crucial in complex environments. For example, it is not always necessary to have all the different blade servers running all the time. This configuration often leads to unnecessary power consumption because not all resources are being utilized all the time or at the same time.